liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Pale Night
thumb|400px Sobre Pale Night é uma das deusas mais antigas e enigmáticas entidades de Dungeons & Dragons. Uma das doze Lordes Abissais, ela é conhecida como a Mãe de Todos os Demônios. Ela vive num castelo de ossos num vasto platô da 600° camada do Abismo, numa área que o labirinto do Lorde Abissal Baphomet sequer ousa levar, apesar deles estarem aliados. Ela também governa a 471° camada do Abismo, e é dito que ela capturou um grande grupo de crianças elandrinas do grupo de elandrinos que fora tentar matar os Lordes Obyrith do Abismo, com ela os usando como animais de caça, por pura diversão. Desde então, aquela camada está em guerra com celestiais que desejam resgatar as crianças, embora ela ainda os tormente até hoje. Aqueles que realizam pactos com a Pale Night devem fazer um juramento de não ferirem mães que estão com seus filhos, nem causarem nenhuma ação hostil ou maléfica direcionada a elas ou seus filhos. Eles também são obrigados a sempre desconfiarem de fadas e seres de natureza similar que tiverem orientações benignas, e jamais aceitarem ajuda deles. As informações sobre ela estão aqui e aqui. Características Pessoais Nome: Pale Night Títulos: A Mãe de Todos os Demônios Idade: Desconhecida Sexo: Feminino Espécie: Obyrith (Raça de demônios) Classificações: Avatar | Deus Inferior/Deus Intermediário/Deus Superior; Lorde Abissal; Governante Obra: Dungeons & Dragons Moral: Maligna Caótica Ficha de Combate Classe: Baixa 3-C/1 | 4-A/4 a 4-A/2 Talentos: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Super Sentidos, Imortalidade (Tipo 2), Voo, Levitação, Onilingualismo, Telepatia, Telecinesia, Intangibilidade (Tipo 1), Metamorfose, Magia, Manipulação da Alma, Manipulação da Realidade, Manipulação da Nulidade, Manipulação do Veneno, Manipulação Profana, Manipulação da Maldade, Manipulação Temporal e Manipulação Espacial, Resistência (Ácida, Calorífica, Elétrica e Incendiária), Neutralização, Absorção (Força Vital, Poder Mental e Vigor), Invocação, Possessão, Indução de Efeito de Status (Incapacitação, Ataques Mentais, Redução), Imunidade (Efeitos de Status, Mental, Ataques Físicos e a Venenos), Selamento, Indução do Medo, Dar Poderes, instantaneamente matar ou destruir a mente daqueles que olharem o seu rosto, extrema habilidade em combate e feitiçaria Dimensionalidade: 3D | 4D Ataque: Planeta pequeno, ignora durabilidade convencional de inúmeros modos (Seus avatares são do nível de jogadores Épicos, a colocando a patamares similares a semideuses, que são capazes de criar luas e afetar planetas inteiros; Vários de seus ataques ignoram armaduras e defesas, podendo causar morte instantânea) | No mínimo Universal a Infinito (Embora seu poder varie de edição para edição, Deuses Inferiores são capazes de ao menos criar universos inteiros, além dela própria ser capaz de ferir outros Lordes Obyrith, e como uma Deusa Superior, deve ser de certo modo comparável a Vecna) Velocidade: Sobre-Humana, com combate e reações Hipersônica (Capaz de se locomover muito mais rápido do que humanos; Mach 3688.9; Entidades muito inferiores a ela podem reagir e se mover nessas velocidades) | Infinita (Comparável a outros deuses, que podem se locomover em zonas com tempo-espaço destruído) Força: Desconhecida Defesa: Planeta pequeno (Pale Night é capaz de resistir a inúmeros ataques) | Universal a Infinita (Os doze Lordes Oberyth remanescentes, Pale Night sendo um deles, foram os únicos sobreviventes da destruição de toda a realidade na qual viviam, o que englobava ao menos um universo inteiro; Como uma Deusa Superior, ela deve ser comparável a gente como Vecna) Vigor: Ilimitado (Avatares e deuses não se cansam) Alcance: Planetário | Multiversal Inteligência: Muito Alta. Embora seja difícil de afirmar com precisão, sabe-se que ela possui conhecimentos ocultos, demônicos, mágicos, políticos, psicologia, intimidação, investigadora, estratégicos e relacionados a combate altíssimos, além de conhecer muito sobre a natureza do universo, ser uma excelente cantora. Fraqueza(s): Poderes sagrados são super-efetivos contra ela; Ferro frio causa dano extra a ela Variações: Manifestação | Forma Verdadeira Técnicas Especiais Feitos: Feitos são habilidades naturais da pessoa, que não provém realmente de capacidades místicas ou exatamente sobrenaturais, e sim da sua habilidade em alguma coisa. *'Combat Expertise': Pale Night é capaz de encontrar vantagens em situações de combate onde ela estaria numa aparente desvantagem. Por exemplo, mesmo se ela for encurralada, ela pode ser limitada na sua mobilidade, mas pode encontrar bônus na hora de defender ou atacar. *'Combat Reflexes': Pale Night tem uma facilidade notavelmente maior do que pessoas do seu mesmo nível de velocidade a reagir a ataques, e consegue contra-atacar com maior facilidade. *'Dark Speech': A Pale Night é capaz de falar num linguajar obscuro e proibido, alienígena á própria realidade. Suas palavras induzem o medo, podem reduzir a resistência de objetos, controlar mentalmente criaturas pequenas como vermes e pássaros, ou no caso de seres malignos, seduzi-los. Com essa fala obscura, feitiços malignos são mais poderosos e mais fáceis de serem realizados. *'Dodge': Ao focar em um inimigo, ela pode se desviar de seus ataques com maior facilidade do que desviaria de um inimigo numa situação regular. Além disso, técnicas que afetam a sua capacidade de reflexo são menos eficazes. *'Improved Initiative': Pale Night é capaz de se mover, reagir e atacar com maior velocidade no começo de um combate, além de ter a capacidade de reagir a perigos e a atacar primeiro mais rápido do que um ser de nível similar ao dela. *'Mobility': Pale Night recebe bônus defensivos ao se mover fora da área inicial de um ataque. Por exemplo, caso ela escape do início de uma explosão, o dano recebido pela mesma é inferior caso ela a alcance. *'Spring Attack': Pale Night é capaz de dar, num salto, um ataque súbito, permitindo que ela pule pra dentro e pra fora de um combate incrivelmente rápido, neutralizando a chance de contra-taques. *'Quicken Spell-Like Ability': Pale Night é capaz de realizar feitiços com maior eficácia e velocidade. No caso, os feitiços afetados por esse poder são os de Confusion. *'Whirlwind Attack': Pale Night é capaz de executar ataques mano-a-mano numa área larga a altas velocidades, permitindo que ela acerte todos os oponentes dentro de seu alcance físico ao mesmo tempo. Características: Essas são características do próprio corpo de Pale Night. *'Abyssal Vehemence': Uma aura abissal rodeia a Pale Night, num raio de até 30 passos. Todos que adentrarem a área precisam resistir á sua aura, de outro modo, poderão ser aterrorizados, envenenados ou incapacitados. Aqueles que a resistirem ficam imunes á aura por uma hora. *'Banishment': Pale Night bane criaturas de outros mundos de volta aos lugares de onde vieram, com uma intensidade muito maior do que feitiços de banimento regulares. *'Incorporeal': Pale Night é capaz de se locomover através de outras criaturas e elementos físicos, embora isso seja com notável dificuldade. *'Innate Spellcasting': Pale Night é capaz de realizar feitiços sem necessitar de componentes, e com poder maior do que o normal. *'Legendary Resistance': Só pode ser utilizado três vezes por dia; Pale Night pode resistir a qualquer efeito de status, seja ele nulificativo ou extremamente poderoso, o negando completamente. *'Limited Magic Immunity': A não ser que ela deseje ser afetada, Pale Night é imune a qualquer feitiço fraco, e ela recebe vantagens de resistência contra feitiços mais poderosos. *'Magic Weapons': Os golpes de Pale Night carregam energia mágica consigo, e causam dano tanto físico quanto mágico. Habilidades Semelhantes a Feitiço: Essas são habilidades de funcionamento similar a feitiços, mas não são feitiços em si. *'Astral Projection': Pale Night é capaz de projetar o seu corpo astral (E opcionalmente mais uma criatura, contanto que ela aceite a projeção) em outro plano, a permitindo a realizar coisas como viajar interdimensionalmente, explorar mundos seguramente, enviar mensagens e adentrar planos que ela é incapaz de entrar fisicamente. *'Confusion': Pale Night induz um estado de confusão extrema no oponente, o fazendo atacar aliados, errar ataques e sofrer baques/prejuízos em testes de intelecto. *'Desecrate': Pale Night é capaz de desecrar uma área. Num raio de até 60 passos, mágicas sagradas tem penalidades contra elas, além de magias profanas e necromancias receberem bônus de poder, e mortos-vivos ganham uma elevação de poder, além de que altares divinos amplificam os efeitos aplicados. Bençãos e encantamentos aplicados numa área são invertidos. *'Detect Good': Pale Night é capaz de detectar qualquer ser, feitiço, aura ou item bondoso num raio de até 60 passos, além de conseguir detectar a aura residual de itens, pegadas e coisas utilizadas por seres bondosos. *'Detect Law': Pale Night é capaz de detectar qualquer ser, feitiço, aura ou item ordeiro num raio de até 60 passos, além de conseguir detectar a aura residual de itens, pegadas e coisas utilizadas por seres ordeiros. *'Greater Dispel Magic': Pale Night é capaz de anular efeitos mágicos, feitiços que estão ocorrendo, encantamentos, maldições ou até mesmo feitiços prestes a ser realizados com este feitiço. *'Greater Teleport': Pale Night é capaz de se teletransportar para qualquer local do planeta com um simples pensamento. *'Magic Jar': A alma de Pale Night abandona o corpo normal e vai habitar um corpo alheio. Caso o mesmo morra próximo do corpo dela, a sua alma volta ao seu corpo, sem levar dano. Porém, caso o corpo possuído seja destruído longe do corpo real, ela morrerá. *'Telekinesis': Pale Night é capaz de locomover objetos, seres e até mesmo projéteis através de poder mental, contanto que estejam numa certa área dela. *'Unhallow': Num raio de até 40 passos, uma área designada por Pale Night se torna um local profano. Mágicas sagradas tem penalidades contra elas, além de magias profanas receberem bônus de poder. Seres bondosos se tornam incapazes de cruzar a área, e caso cruzem, sofrem prejuízos físicos, mentais, espirituais e mágicos. *'Unholy Blight': Pale Night emite uma densa névoa cinzenta que causa dano e adoenta todas as criaturas bondosas e neutras - mas não malignas - numa certa área. O efeito de status de adoentamento não pode ser removido com antídotos, necessitando da capacidade de remover maldições para ser retirado. *'Quickened Confusion': Só pode ser utilizado três vezes por dia; Basicamente, uma versão muito mais rápida e poderosa de Confusion. *'Insanity': Só pode ser utilizado três vezes por dia; O alvo afetado com este feitiço sofre de um estado de Confusão contínuo, com a mente possivelmente permanentemente avariada. *'Symbol of Insanity': Só pode ser utilizado três vezes por dia; Pale Night inscreve um símbolo místico numa área, representando a insanidade. Todos que entrarem naquela área e forem incapazes de resistir ao poder do Símbolo se tornam permanentemente insanos. *'Harm': Só pode ser utilizado três vezes por dia; Pale Night simples e instantaneamente abre uma ferida no alvo. *'Imprisonment': Só pode ser utilizado uma vez por dia; Pale Night toca o alvo, e ele entra num estado de animação suspensa (Semelhante a ser paralisado no tempo), enquanto ele próprio é selado numa minúscula esfera muito abaixo da superfície. Somente os mais poderosos e/ou específicos feitiços de localização são capazes de localizar alvos selados desse modo. *'Power Word: Kill': Só pode ser utilizado uma vez por dia; Ao olhar uma criatura e mandar que ela morra, a criatura-alvo de Pale Night morre instantaneamente, a não ser que ela tenha elevada resistência mágica. *'True Polymorph': Pale Night é capaz de transformar a si mesma ou a outras pessoas em outras criaturas, mantendo a mente delas, mas dando seus corpos, forças e habilidades. Habilidades Únicas: Esses são poderes únicos dela, conectados á própria natureza do seu ser. *'Charisma Drain': O toque incorpóreo da Pale Night drena a vitalidade e vigor dos alvos, elevando a própria quantidade de vitalidade da própria Pale Night. *'Embrace': Pale Night tenta envolver um alvo com sua capa, num abraço aparentemente gentil. Caso a criatura consiga resistir ao poder mágico dela, a criatura será meramente incapacitada por alguns momentos, mas caso ela não consiga, a criatura será paralisada e entrará num estado de suspensão animada, como se fosse paralisada no tempo. Criaturas capturadas desse jeito se tornam intangíveis e podem ser atravessadas livremente, sem causar dano a elas. Feitiços alteradores da realidade ou sagrados de alto nível são necessários para restaurar a pessoa afetada á realidade. *'Truth Beyond the Veil': A forma da Pale Night é feminina, macia e sedutora, mas isso é apenas uma fachada, uma casca que oculta o horror cósmico que vive no seu interior. Porém, a sua forma real é muito mais terrível do que dos Obyriths normais, que destroem as mentes e induzem loucura á aqueles que os olham. A forma real da Pale Night é tão terrível que a própria realidade se recusa a aceitá-la. Aqueles que a olham devem ter uma resistência mental extremamente alta para conseguirem vê-la, e eles só conseguem sobreviver pois eles não conseguiram compreender o seu rosto, que é envolto novamente na sua capa. Aqueles que não resistirem veem, mesmo que por um átimo de segundo, a forma verdadeira da Pale Night, causando morte instantânea. Caso ressuscitados, eles não se lembram de nada, mesmo com feitiços que forçosamente restauram a memória, da face da Pale Night. Horrores Cósmicos extraplanares malignos caóticos não são afetados por essa técnica. *'Black Melody': Pale Night começa a cantar uma bela e terrível melodia, que pode ser ouvida por todos até um raio de mil passos. Todos que a ouvirem precisam ter alta resistência mental. De outro modo, os afetados terão suas velocidades de movimento cortadas pela metade, além de terem prejuízos em velocidade de ataque e reação, e terão as suas resistências diminuídas. Além disso, todos os aliados demoníacos de Pale Night recebem bônus de vitalidade, resistência, poder de ataque e velocidade. *'Multiataque': Pale Night é capaz de realizar quatro ataques de uma só vez contra um alvo. Combinando com Whirlwind Attack, ela é capaz de realizar até 4 ataques contra todos os inimigos em alcance mano-a-mano dela. *'ataque Voador': Pale Night passa voando por um inimigo a altas velocidades, o atacando com Charisma Drain enquanto passa por ele. *'Invocar Demônios': Pale Night é capaz de invocar, com 100% de chance de sucesso, grupos de demônios regulares caso não sejam muito poderosos, ou tentar invocar com 50% de chance de sucesso, um dos três Lordes Demônios: Graz'zt, Lupercio ou Vucarik. Poderes Dados: Esses são os poderes que todos os seus seguidores adquirem. Logicamente, ela deve ser capaz de utilizá-los também. *'Phantom Step': O usuário se torna intangível por alguns segundos. *'Mobility': O usuário ganha a capacidade de reduzir o dano recebido conforme que evite o ataque inicial. *'Confusion': O usuário é capaz de fazer com que o inimigo fique Confuso, recebendo prejuízos intelectuais, ataque aliados e até a si mesmo. *'Obscuring Vale': O usuário recebe um bônus em 20% na capacidade de se esconder contanto que redija o símbolo da Pale Night. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Tabuleiro Categoria:Personagens de RPG Categoria:Femininas Categoria:Classe B/5 Categoria:Classe A/3 Categoria:Classe A/2 Categoria:Demônios Categoria:Dungeons & Dragons Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Invocadores Categoria:Governantes Categoria:Malignos Caóticos Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Intangíveis Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Levitadores Categoria:Animoplastas Categoria:Telecinetas Categoria:Formato antigo